A storage region inside a JAVA card is divided into different security domains, each one of which corresponds to a set of objects of one type, and the sets are separated by firewalls. Access between objects in a set is legal, while the access between objects in different sets is conditional. Such access to objects in different sets is called an object access mechanism by a shared interface.